kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unification Wars (UW)
The Unification Wars, also known as the Warring States Period of the Realm of Light, were a series of conflicts between various powers prior to the formation of the Haos Republic . Fought by a series of small scale nations formed following the collapse of the Infinite Empire, and kept themselves free from influence from the Cron Kingdom and the Achaean Empire. Their were seven major powers involved: Disney, Traversia, Azuania (now Agrabah), Olympus, Villenueve and the Radiant Garden. These conflicts, which altogether lasted about 150 years, would eventually lead to the Disney Accords, and the first Haos Constitution, binding them together into one united state, the Haos Republic. Background After the decline and collapse of the Lehonian Infinite Empire, several small world-states formed in the Haos sector (derived from Light in ancient Lehonian) many were Kingdoms that were created within these worlds, and often warred with one another, trying to rebuild and advance up the TAT's (Technological Advancement Tiers). This period of advancement occurred between 27,500 and 25,200 BDC (Before Disney Calendar), where the native peoples of these worlds had to rapidly develop it's own technology and discover new inventions, helped by the remnants of the Lehonian Empire's technologies left behind. By the end of the 28th millenia BDC, the majority of these worlds were at Tier 5 (Atomic Age), by the close of the 27th millenia they were mostly at Tier 4 (Space Age) and by the time of the Unification Wars, the major antagonists were well into Tier 3 (Space Faring Age). There were many causes for the Unification Wars to occur, the conflicts were fought either out of trade rights, out of religion, or simply for matters of worldly pride. But there were many factions involved, and each had their own heroes and villains, and the events depicted were often the site of movies made all over the world due to their legendary stature of the events. The Factions -The Most Serene Republic of Traversia The Republic of Traversia was one of the first states to be formed out of the disintegration of the Lehonian Infinite Empire, with its independence being declared over 28 millenia prior to Sora first receiving his Keyblade. (most sources say that independence was attained in 27,500 BDC) Traversia was originally established as an mercantile republic, largely due to the fact that the Lehonian Empire made this world a trading center and trading node to carry goods as well as slaves native to the world for their vast empire. It was heavily reliant on trade and commerce, often trading with other worlds in the region, and garnering a series of allies of its own, one of the most prominent being the Alsólendva City States, in the nearby world of Vándor. At some point around 27,000 BDC, Traversia would transition to an aristocratic republic. The details for why this came to be is still highly shrouded in mystery, one probably reason is because of the decline of trade thanks to the self-reliance and increasing influence of its future rivals. Othe cases saw the rise of ambitious families defeating and heavly damaging the mercantile middle classes who rule in Traversia. Of the Warring States Period era, Traversia was known to have the largest and most powerful Navy of the seven. The Prince Electors of the period invested a great deal in building ships, growing to have the fourth largest navy in all of the former Infinite Empire worlds and territories. However their army, which relied on a civilian militia was not as great, and was hindered further by a lack of capable commanders, usually members of the ruling twelve families that make up Traversia's aristocracy. -The Kingdom of Disney The Kingdom of Disney, while the smallest of the seven Warring States, was also the most influential. Often times using the support of stronger powers to make gains. This was handily evident in the Royal Family, the House of Disney (of which the Kingdom was named for.) Founded by James Disney (who was crowned King James I) around 27,500 BDC, the Kingdom was small. It had a small population, and was under constant threat by powers larger than her, often times having to rely on other powers for support and aid. As a result, Disney was a hodgepodge of various cultures from worlds beyond. Disney became an Elective Monarchy, and although the monarch elected by the Disneyan Parliament must elect the heir, unlike in Traversia the heir must claim descent from a preceding King. For the next 1500 years, the Kings were largely hereditary, of which the main branch ended with the death of Queen Mary around 25,900 BDC. It has since been held by the House of Corsane, whose policies were the continuation of the old foreign policy plans, but with a larger expansion of the military, and the hiring of mercenaries, Some of which were even able to infiltrate and influence the court of the Corsane Kings of Disney, which led to the introduction of policies involving the use of darkness to enter into Disney's policies for the first time since the rule of the Infinite Empire. -The Kingdom of Olympus The Kingdom of Olympus holds the unique distinction of being one of the few worlds not ruled by the Infinite Empire, managing to retain it's own form of government throughout its lifetime. However, this did not mean that the Infinite Empire did not exert some influence in the matter, virtually making the Kingdom a Protectorate through the Titans. This changed with the Lehonian Civil War and the overthrow of the Titans by their sons, the Olympian Gods, and Zeus. Through them they introduced democracy to the humans, and established themselves as a beacon of civilization. Military wise, they rank among the same with the Villeneuveans in their martial capacity. But also share in themselves a more diverse structure of military might. They have the smallest navy however, solely relying on lightly armed transports for the duration of transports, and thus preventing them from getting far without much support. -The Kingdom of the Radiant Garden The Kingdom of the Radiant Garden is the largest of the seven warring states, and as a result fielded one of the largest armies of the seven. Founded around the same time as Villeneuve (around 26,000 BDC), Radiant Garden had developed into a matriarchal society. The government style, although labeled as a Kingdom, was much closer to Traverse Town in that was a De-facto aristocratic republic. (This style of governance would last until around 3960 BDC) Despite it being a matriarchal society, Radiant Garden called on both males and females to fight when it came to war. The large population helped further contribute a great deal to it having the largest armies, plus it's industrialized center made it capable of producing ships as quickly as Traversia, known for having a larger navy. -The Principality of Villeneuve The Principality of Villeneuve was another influential principality, known for it's martial might, despite it's small numbers. Led by the Sovreign Princes from the House of Cholet, Villeneuve (which achieved independence in 26,000 BDC) had to struggle against rival Counts and Barons for control of the world for much of the 26th millienia. Ironically, it was these intermittent wars that helped shaped Villeneuve's martial policies when the world was finally united under Charles II de Cholet in 25,650 BDC. Like Disney, Villeneuve had the use of Imperial-era Magnates and their descendents, who would influence the rulers and their supporters to use Darkness as a weapon for war. Villeneuve's army of the day was likened to that of other military states such as the Yuktobanian Tribes (and later Kingdom) in the 4th millenia BDC and Lucidia during the mid to late 1st century DC. The Princes of Villeneuve were trained to be natural-born generals, learning much about military power, and to strive for aggressive expansionism. These Sparta-like tendencies puts them at a disadvantage when it comes to diplomacy, but they are no less skilled in administration, especially when administrating new territories meant to allocate those resources for another great battle. -The Azuran Imperium The Azuran Imperium was another influential state, likened to being a mini Infinite Empire after the Empire's collapse. The Imperium was ruled by the influential Angeloi Family, whose monarchs (descended from Alexios Angelus) were considered to be the most prestigious, and largely considered an arrogant group. Under the rule of the Angeloi Imperators, they sought to influence their rival powers to join the Imperium, and during the war, and even manipulated Disney and Villeneuve to join their side using their skilled Diplomats and Ambassadors. -Secondary Powers Other military powers, such as the Duri Corporation and the Esselian Empire took part in the war, and also contributed to the formation of the Haos Republic. The war also brought about the introduction of the Keyblade Knights for the first time in the history of the universe. The Conflict Although there were first hand accounts of some of the events, these records, originally possessed by the Monastic State of the Keyblade Order, were mostly destroyed by the Purge of the Keyblade Order and the rule of Samuel Romanus of the Haos Empire. From what could be gathered from the remains of this, was that there were multiple wars and battles that devastated the seven worlds, and was prolonged solely by former Imperial agents who benefited from the weakened powers in an attempt (largely pursued by Azurana, of whom the Lehonian would support largely during the closing stages of the various wars.) There were many talented rulers such as Alexios V Angelos of the Azuran Imperium, Louis VI de Cholet of Villeneuve and Taiya, who (would become the first of the Seven Princesses of Heart) Only two significant records of the war was recorded however and was kept intact through the years. The first was the powers of Light, utilizing the Power of Kingdom Hearts gave birth to the first of the Seven Princesses of Heart, of whom united would be able to roll back the tide of Darkness. Two notable members of this group was Taiya, daughter of the King Roderic of the Radiant Garden, and a Dux from Azurana named Maria Komnene. These two prominent women, of whom were courted and rescued by Keyblade Knights supportive of the Forces of Light (at the time led jointly by Radiant Garden and Traversia) would use their abilities and trained the seven in the use of the Keyblade. Their support would eventually turn the tide of the war in favor of the Forces of Light, overthrowing the Angeloi Emperor and Maria donning the Purple Robes of the Imperium. Unification The other significant record was the Peace Accords that ended the war. The Seven Princesses of Heart had inspired the powers, who were largely warring with each other into peace and unity. The Disney Accords (so named because they were initiated by King William IV Corsane, who was King of Disney at the time of the Accords, they were actually signed in the Radiant Garden) helped put the building blocks into place for this initiative. It stated that war would never again be waged on each other and they would work together to rebuild their shattered worlds together, as well as work to build a united government. This Accord would lead to the foundations for the building of the Haos Republic. This would be followed months later by the creation and signing of the First Haos Constitution on 20,053 BDC. The Constitution protected the liberties (and in some cases, like Azurana and Villeneuve, introduced liberties) that all of its citizens would share. The constitution, while largely uncodified later in the Republics life, would mix the three principles of government, democracy, monarchy and aristocracy, represented by the Senate & Worldly Legislative Assembles, the Military Consul and the Supreme Chancellor, with the ultimate source of sovereignty being resided with the people. Legacy The formation of the Haos Republic and it's successes throughout history inspired other like governments to form throughout the Realm of Light and later the Realm of Twilight and Darkness respectively. The Haos Republic itself eventually grew to become a universal superpower, going toe to toe with the various Heartless Empires throughout the years. The traditions of democracy were ultimately suspended by the Haos Civil War but were carried out with greater zeal by the Union of the Realm of Light which succeeded it. The Republic Day (later known as Founder's Day) would be celebrated on September 2 every year, to celebrate the creation of the Haos Republic. Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Wars (UW)